Digimon meets DBZ
by MusesRUs
Summary: I always rate my stuff PG-13.. just in case. But this is a story I am working on. Hope you like it.


Taichi (Tai) Kamiya was sitting on the couch watching TV while eating riceballs he found in the fridge. His mother was in the kitchen cooking a "going-away dinner". Don't ask why, he was only going on a two-week camping trip with his friends, but this _is _Mrs. Kamiya we're talking about. Tai's sister, Hikari, was a couple doors down saying goodbye to a few of her school friends. _She _didn't have to worry about dinner tonight because she's going over to T.K.'s after saying goodbye. The doorbell rang.

            "Tai, get the door honey." His mother called.

            "All right mom." With some effort he got off the couch. He set the riceballs on the table as he passes the kitchen to the door. The bell rang again just before he got there. "Hey, Izzy! Why are you here?"

            "Hey, Tai." Koushiro Izumi's face had that 'This is urgent, we need to talk… now!' look. "Hi, Mrs. Kamiya!"

            "Hello Izzy." Mrs. Kamiya poked her head out from the kitchen. "Would you like some of the broccoli juice that I just recently made?"

            Izzy's face took on a hint of green. "Uh, not right now thank you."

            "Ok dear." She went back into the kitchen.

            Tai and Izzy walked over to Tai's bedroom for a little privacy for chat. As soon as they were out of hearing distance Tai said, "I guess you followed my advice, either that or you hate me saying 'I told you so' when I'm actually right. Mmmmhm. Eating healthy my foot!"

            Izzy sighed, "You're never going to let me get over that are you?"

            "Nope."

            "I thought so." Izzy took out his *cheesy entrance music* laptop.

            "So what are you here for? Come to help me shovel mom's cooking down the toilet?"

            "Not really, but I might as well." He turned on his laptop and went straight to a certain screen. He pointed out several red dots on the screen. "Remember these? They're the digital ports we used."

            "Yeah so? They're always open."

            "I know, but look at this." He pointed to a golden dot, " This is what's confusing me. The digital ports show red but this one is gold. I don't get it. It doesn't even have the same stats as a digital door."

            "Hey, I know that area! That's where we're going camping! Maybe we'll check it out when we get there. And maybe we should thank Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji for taking us. If it wasn't for them being so happy that Ken is back to normal we might not have this chance for another adventure!"

            "Yes I know. But what's worrying me is that this isn't a digital port and it might be ten times more dangerous than anything we ever faced before, combined."

            "Have you told the others?"

            "No, you would have been mad."

            "You know me too well."

            "TAI! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Kamiya's voice floated from the kitchen. "Would you like to stay Izzy? I made enough."

            Izzy sighs. "Sure, why not?"

            "Well come on then." She resumes setting up the table.

            "Prepare to start flushing Izzy." Tai says as they head to the kitchen, "Or prepare to be sick. Whichever you prefer."

            "The toilet sounds fine to me Tai." They both sigh as they see all the food they have to avoid eating. Both wondering how they were going to manage. 

"Rika! Wait for us! You can't take this one on alone! You'll get killed!" Takato Matsuki, Gillmon, Henry Wong, and Terriermon were all panting having run seven and a half miles after Rika Nonaka who was heading in the direction of the latest digital barrier with Renamon.

"I can and I will!" Rika didn't stop. Stubborn as usual, she insisted on fighting every battle by herself. Takato didn't know why, Renamon already digivolved twice over. She even fused with Rika to become her ultimate form. So why didn't Rika ever bother with waiting for their help? 

"Get killed?" Takato inquired breathlessly.

"No you idiot! Win this battle!"

"We're still helping you!" Henry was able to yell. Like Takato he almost couldn't run anymore and was breathless. But unlike Takato he had Terriermon to help him stay on his feet. 

"Fine then, but I'm not waiting for you guys!" She ran ahead. Not long after it came into sight: A white smoky bubble covering the park. You couldn't see what was in the bubble because it looked like the clouds fell but Takato and Henry knew what to expect. Rika entered the bubble and Renamon hopped in from above. Gillmon, tired of waiting, picked Takato and Henry up and carried them on his shoulders the rest of the way. Terriermon was glad for the rest, as well as the boys. He set them down right before stepping into the bubble. Henry followed with Terriermon, and then Takato stepped in as well. Instantly Takato felt as if he were swept off of his feet. Hitting what seemed like the ground, or a tree… he couldn't tell, he had to close his eyes because the whole world was starting to spin, faster and faster. Then he couldn't take it any longer and fainted from being so dizzy.

"Matt! We're gonna be late and we still have to pick up Sora!" Takeru Takaishi yelled. Both Kari and he were already standing by the door waiting for T.K.'s brother. 

"I'm coming already! And I thought Tai was picking her up." Yamato Ishida stumbled into the room still seemingly struggling to put on his new shirt his dad bought. 

"He called and said he couldn't make it because he was already late as it was."  Kari sighed. Her brother was late for everything but digital adventures… no wait. He was late for them too. She decided to make a list on how many things Tai _wasn't_ late for these days. She also reminded herself that it wouldn't be long. Matt finished with his shirt finally and stuck on his shoes, not bothering to tie them.

"Ok then. I'll drive." He headed toward the door and looked back at the duo that hasn't moved yet. "What's wrong? Aren't you comi-oh." He looked at T.K. who was pointing to Matt's knapsack. "Right, I didn't forget, I was testing to see if you noticed." He said trying to keep his cool. Retrieving his knapsack he also picked up the car keys that were on the table. He hoped T.K. didn't notice that he forgot them too. Kari snickered a little.

The three digidestined walked out of the door and down to the car, Kari snickering at Matt's obvious discomfort. Shoving his knapsack into the backseat of the car Matt completely embarrassed himself by tripping and falling over his keys, he dropped them to get his bag into the car, which made his knapsack fall onto his head and triggered ten candy bars, a water bottle, three bags of chips, five rice puddings, a cookbook, his harmonica, his Digivice and his journal to fall out and scatter everywhere. Kari couldn't help but burst out laughing as she bent down to help pick his things up. His journal happened to coincidently fall open to a _certain_ page and just before Kari picked it up and closed it she saw the word Sora somewhere in the middle of the page. She laughed again remembering how Matt felt about Sora. "Ah, the good old days." She muttered.

"What are you saying Kari and may I please have those back?" Matt was looking at her in a funny sort of way as he tried to hide his blush.

"I was just remembering the good days when we used to fight all of those big bad digital monsters who were always after me. You, Tai and Davis were always the first ones to come to my aid. Then T.K. But it took the others a minute before they actually came up with a plan to rescue me. You three didn't wait for a plan. Tai is my brother, Davis was madly in love with me at the time, he might still be, so they had obvious excuses, but what was your reason Matt?" She looked at him. Her eyes, to him, suddenly seemed to be filled with a childish light that hasn't been there since they stopped fighting in the digital world.

"Oh well you know. Tai's my best friend. It just seems right that I should protect you as if you were my own little sister. Right?" He mentally went back to when he first met Tsunomon. Then he remembered every time the little guy helped him out of really bad situation that could have had him killed. "Yeah, the good ol' days. It seemed so much like yesterday yet it was so long ago. I remember when Tai and I met. We didn't get along very much then."

"You don't get along very much now, I don't see the difference. Will you two hurry up or we're REALLY going to be late."

"Oh yeah!" They both jumped into the car realizing T.K. already put their bags into the backseat. A couple seconds later they were two blocks over at Sora's apartment. Matt ran up the stairs and came back down with Sora at his heels. They both jumped into the car and were on their way to the train station where they were to meet up with the rest of the gang and Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji. 

Ken Ichijouji was sitting in front of the train station thinking about what happened after he came home for good. It actually happened so quickly. He told his parents about Wormmon and now they were good friends. His parents still worried about him, but they were actually fine now. Even the stress lines disappeared from his mother's face. He realized his life was better as it is now than it was when he was the digimon Emperor. He regrets not being able to keep the cool clothes though. He convinced his parents that he was okay and allowed him to have a camping trip. They even said they'd pay for the whole thing. But the reason for this trip wasn't just to hang out. He hoped Izzy found what he did. In fact, he was positive that he did and told Tai. That weird Portal needs some exploring to make sure it wasn't dangerous to Earth. That's why the trip is to be two weeks. Give them enough time to get in and out. Should only need a day for these kinds of digital emergencies but he wasn't sure this time so he had it be two weeks. Of course he didn't tell his parents because he didn't want them to worry. They weren't even coming on the trip. He just hoped that this wasn't going to be one of those types of digimon attacks that take years to get rid of. He didn't want to go through that last attack again. It's bad enough that he had nightmares. But he was actually recovering. Maybe he could sit back and relax this time. Or maybe he was just dreaming again. 

Ken's thought were interrupted by a pink limo and three other cars that were pulling in. Ken smiled. Another thing was that Mimi was vacationing from America so they'd have her help too. Besides, Ken was interested in her stories of America. To him it sounded like a wonderful place to go. 

Out of the second car, it was blue, came Matt, T.K., Kari, and Sora. Sora Takenouchi was a wonderful person by Matt and Tai's opinions. 

Mimi Tachikawa jumped out of the limo followed by Yolei, and Cody. Yolei was spunky and Cody was a bit too calm in Ken's opinion. All of them seemed a bit uncomfortable by the strange color choice. Joe Kido, he used to be a doctor in the digital world until he found a digimon capable of doing it himself, Medimon, who Joe trained until Medimon knew enough to teach others, stepped out of the first car, a red van, his brother waved goodbye and pulled out followed by the limo and the third car after Tai and Izzy stepped out. Both of them looked sick. Kari looked at Tai and burst out laughing. "What's wrong with you two?" Ken asked as they walked up.

"Mom." Was all Tai could say before he and Izzy dropped their bags and ran for the bathroom. Ken looked at them in confusion.

"Our mom can't cook. And I don't think they were able to flush all of her food down the toilet. I find it funny." Kari giggled as she walked up to Ken. She was quickly followed by the other digidestined. She looked around. "Hey, where's Davis?"

"I think he said he'd be late because he couldn't get a ride." Just then:

"Hey! Guys!! Kari! Over here!" Davis came rollerblading down the hill, even managed to not embarrass himself, his bag looked to be overloaded with stuff. Just as he neared them and came to a halt, they heard a familiar voice come from Davis's bag followed by a blue head. 

"Whoa, slow down a little quicker next time Davis. You gave me a dizziness headache."

"Veemon! Get back in there. You can't be out in public. Wait until we're safely on the train."

"Aww… but Davis." The little digimon tried to complain but Davis shoved his head back into the sack and zipped it.

"There. Sorry I'm late you guys."

"You're not late Davis. Actually you only just missed Tai and Izzy heading into the bathroom, I'm guessing to puke out their guts to get rid of something bad they ate." Ken said.

Davis looked devastated, "What?! Something bad they ATE? Is that possible?"

"Yes, if you eat our mother's cooking!" Tai complained as he rejoined the group. Izzy came back too but he still looked sick.

"Come on, we have to get there quickly or the train will leave without us." Ken turned around and led the large group of kids and teenagers into the building and to the right train.

"I don't like trains. They get me carsick. And being carsick is not really good for my physical health cause it can cause serious problems in my intestines." Joe was complaining behind them. Leave it to Joe to tell everyone the problem with carsickness. They piled onto the train anyway and said goodbye to Ken's parents. As they sat down the train pulled away. Izzy, making sure they were alone in the car, spoke up.

"I have to tell you something. You all remember the digital portals right?" Everyone nods. "Well, I found something weird that we might have to check out on this trip. I'm supposing it's a new kind of portal but I'm not sure. It's totally different than normal. I don't even know if we can get to it. So you must understand that this may be a very dangerous procedure and everyone should proceed with caution. I can contact our digimon if the case may call for them. But for right now we have to think of what this might be. Does anyone have any idea?"

Ken spoke up, "I found this earlier this week. That's the main reason why I called you all on this trip. We should have brought more supplies in my opinion just in case we get stuck in the digital world, but I'm sure we'll manage. The only thing I know is this thing is like a portal. It will send us to the digital world or some other dimension we haven't seen. But as of right now I don't even know it's exact location."

"Okay then. We'll explore as soon as we set up camp. How's that for everyone?" Tai spoke up. "My only question is… did anyone think of bringing a tent?" Everyone looked nervously around at each other. Then they all looked at Ken. He smiled.

"Okay, so I'm still smarter than everyone else here." He pointed behind him to the luggage cabin. "Everything we really need for a normal camping trip is in there. I have four suitcases there full of food, tents, fishing supplies, cooking supplies, and extra sleeping bags if you forgot them too." His smile quickly changed to a smirk at Tai.

"Hey, I DIDN'T forget that. I may be slow but not THAT slow, right?" Tai said, defending himself.

"Yeah right Tai, that and the fact that you're late for everything!" Kari shot. Everyone laughed as Tai blushed. 

"No, I'm never late nor early. I arrive exactly when I want to…"

Matt bent over and whispered to Ken, "As he said, he's still slow." They both shared a laugh and everybody spent the rest of the train trip making fun of each other.


End file.
